creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cutter- The Beginning
„Eilmeldung! Heute morgen wurden die Leichen zweier Personen gefunden. Es handelt sich um die ehemaligen Straftäter Tim B. Und Sascha M. Nach Aussagen der Polizei wurden sie von einem Fahrradfahrer nahe des Emsley-Sees gefunden. Die Polizei berichtet außerdem von einer starken Enstellung der Opfer, es wird nun nach dem Täter gefahndet." „Mama, mach endlich den Mist aus..." Ich saß schmatzend am Küchentisch und aß wie jeden Morgen mein Schüsselchen Müsli. Genervt hielt ich den Löffel in meiner Hand und starrte meine Mutter an, während sie auf dem Sofa Zeitung las. „Ach Luca, mein Schatz. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Nachrichten wichtig sind. Außerdem hast du grade von der Eilmeldung gehört. Der Mord ist hier ganz in der Nähe passiert.“ Leicht besorgt legte sie die Zeitung nieder. Komm heute etwas früher nach Hause, ja?“ Ich seufzte leicht: „Ja, is gut.“ Natürlich habe ich die Eilmeldung mitgekriegt. Das diese Straftäter ermordet wurden auch. Aber letztendlich sind es doch selbst Mörder, wieso empfinden die Menschen dann Mitleid für diese Typen. So mehr ich mir den Kopf danach zerbrach, desto mehr Kopfschmerzen bekam ich. Naja... Ich guckte auf die Uhr und erschrak. Schon viertel vor acht. Schnell stellte ich die Schüssel auf die Spüle. Mit einem Satz sprang ich zu meiner Mutter und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Sie streichelt mir meinen Kopf. „Mom...“ Ich schaute sie verlegen an, worauf sie die Hand runter nahm. „Pass auf dich auf, mein kleines Baby.“ „Mom!“ Schnell eilte ich zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln verließ ich mein Zuhause und ging weiter in Richtung Schule. Rennend und mit Blick auf die Uhr steuerte ich meinen üblichen Schulweg an. „Verdammt, schon fünf vor acht.“ Ohne zu gucken rannte ich schnurstracks gegen einen Passanten. „Entschuldigung!“ Der Mann erhob sich. Durch seine Kapuze konnte man nur schwer erkennen, wer er war. Seine Statur war recht groß; 1.85 ungefähr. Er trug einen Kapuzenpulli, eine schwarze Hose und weiße Turnschuhe. Bei genauerem Betrachten, konnte man Narben an seinem Arm erkennen. Er blitzte mich nur mit seinen Augen an und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Sweatshirt. „Schon gut.“ Der Unbekannte sagte sonst nichts und ging einfach an mir vorbei. Ich spürte, wie seine Aura noch an mir klebte, sodass es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Der Typ war wirklich unheimlich. Ich hob meine Tasche auf und schaute ihm noch einmal nach. Irgendwie hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen... vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur Einbildung. In der Schule angekommen, zählte mich der Lehrer aus. Meine Klassenkameraden lachten, vor allen Dingen dieser Drecksack Johnson. Mit seiner Gang machte er immer den Pausenhof unsicher. Nachdem er vor kurzem den kleinen Schulstreber Nick krankenhausreif geprügelt hatte, suchte er mich als nächsten Opfer aus. Und auch hier verstand ich nicht, wie man Mitleid mit solchen Menschen haben sollte. Die Lehrer plädieren immer auf Mitarbeit und soziales Verhalten, haben aber zu viel Angst einem Idioten die Leviten zu lesen, weil sein ach so toller Papi eine riesige Markenfirma besitzt. Die Pause fing an, ich schlenderte ins Jungenklo und wen traf ich? Aber natürlich... Johnson und seine Gang. Sie kassierten gerade Geld von einem Mittelstüfler. Der kleine Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib und hielt diesen Arschlöchern sein ganzes Geld hin. Ich kannte den Kleinen; sein Name ist Lio Blicks. Letztes Jahr war ich mit ihm in einer AG. Ein eigentlich netter Kumpane. Doch er leidet sehr unter Geldmangel, da sein Vater gestorben ist und die Mutter für drei weitere Kinder Geld anschaffen muss. Als ich seinen angsterfüllten Blick sah, tat er mir leid... doch würde ich mich einmischen, dann... Langsam ging ich an den Leuten vorbei, bis Johnson plötzlich einen Schrei ausstieß. „Na wer hätte das gedacht, das kleine Muttersöhnchen is da!“, seine Arroganz war deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Mein Rücken war zu ihnen gerichtet, so brauchte ich nicht seine hässlich Fratze sehen. „Was willst du?“, murmelte ich leise und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Er fing an, dreckig zu grinsen und wendete seinen Blick zu den anderen Gangmitgliedern. „Hey Leute. wusstet ihr schon, warum er keinen Papi mehr hat? Weil seine Mutti mit einem anderen rumge**** hat.“ Sofort fingen seine Mitglieder an zu lachen, obwohl sie hohler waren als ein Stück Toastbrot. „HALT DEINE SCHNAUZE!!!!!“ Ich drehte mich zu ihm und boxte Johnson gegen die Wand. Sein arrogantes Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine zornige Miene. Mit einem Fingerzeichen alarmierte er seine Idioten, die kurzer Hand den kleinen Lio festhielten. Johnson rieb sich die Nase und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Also gut Luca... wenn ich wirklich aufhören soll, dann schlag den kleinen Knirps." Er zeigte gezielt und ohne Reue auf den Jungen. Ich guckte fassungslos auf Lio, der vergeblich nach Hilfe rief. Ich tapste langsam zu ihm, der mich nur verletzlich ansah. „Lio..." Ich senkte meinen Blick zu Boden. Der Kleine sagte nichts und blieb still stehen, er hörte auch auf zu schreien, da es ihm eh nichts mehr brachte. In diesem Moment verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr... wenn ich Lio schlage, dann bin ich Mobbing ewig los, aber somit verwandele ich mich selbst in ein Monster... mein Kopf tat weh... ich war ratlos, meine Sinne benebelt. Was sollte ich tun? „Zerstöre....“, auf einmal fuhr ich auf und schaute hektisch umher. "Was wer war das?", murmelte ich leise. „Zerstöre... zerstöre... zerstöre...“ Die Wortreihenfolge wollte nicht mehr aus meinen Kopf. Ich hielt meinen Kopf fest. Das Wort nagelte sich tief, sehr tief in mein Gehirn. „HÖR AUF!!!!“ ich wirbelte umher und knallte gegen die Wand, dabei strauchelte ich leicht und flog auf den Boden. „Hey... Muttersöhnchen, wasn los?“ Johnson kam auf mich zu gerannt. Schmerzen umgaben meinen ganzen Körper und es fühlte sich so an, als würde ich gesteuert werden. Ahnungslos packte ich mir Johnsons Hals und drückte zu, fest zu. Ich fühlte wie er nach Luft schnappte und wie Speichel aus seinem Mundwinkel meine Finger berührte. Es fühlte sich so... so grandios an. Als seine Augen eine gläserne Farbe bekamen und er versuchte, sich zu wehren. Ich bemerkte, wie die anderen zitterten und Lio losließen. „Na.. WOLLT IHR AUCH MIT MIR SPIELEN!?" Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Freunde oder Angst verspüren sollte. Lachend starrte ich ihn an und summte eine leise Melodie ohne sie zu kennen. Nun hielt ich ihn mit zwei Händen fest. Er kratze und schnappte immer weiter nach Luft, bis er anfing zu weinen. Diese Reaktion gab mit noch mehr Motivation ihn zu töten. HAHAH wie herrlich. Eine Weile verging und ich bemerkte, dass Johnson immer schlaffer wurde. Seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich genauso wie sein Atem. Plötzlich hörte ich Lio murmeln. „D-Du M-Monster..." Ich lies den Abschaum schlagartig los und blieb irritiert stehen. Johnson holte tief Luft und war erst einmal bewusstlos. „Monster?“, fragte ich ihn mit der Augenbraue zuckend und hoffte auf eine Antwort. Schließlich, hatte ich Lio geholfen. Ich hatte ihn gerettet, ganz allein. ICH. Mit einem extrem genervten Blick ging ich langsam zu Lio. Die anderen Typen waren bereits weg, nur er stand dort, alleine in der Ecke. Ich bemerkte, wie ein starkes Gefühl, eher schon Bedürfnis in mir aufkam, ihn zu Quälen, aber ich wurde gestoppt. Inmitten all dem Chaos stürmte ein Lehrer ins Jungenklo. Er stand geschockt an der Tür und sah den bewusstlosen Johnson, dann den in die Ecke getriebenen Lio und mich, der ihn mit einem Grinsen begrüßte. Der Lehrer ignorierte mich und rannte zu Johnsan, der sich immer noch nicht bewegte. Erst als der Lehrer verzweifel sein Handy herausholte, verstand ich, was ich angerichtet habe. ICH habe versucht jemanden zu töten... Ich bin zu Hause angekommen und schloss leise die Tür. Wie es scheint, war meine Mutter noch nicht da. Langsam ging ich in mein Zimmer und schmiss mich aufs Bett. Ich fühlte, wie Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen. „W-Was hab ich nur getan..." Unter Schmerzen musste ich mich an den Vorfall erinnern und daran, wie ich mich freute, einem Menschen etwas an zu tun. Aber das Schlimmste: Ich empfinde dieses Gefühl immer noch. Zitternd deckte ich mich zu und schlief nach einer Weile ein, mit der Hoffnung, dass alles besser werden würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Schon am nächsten Morgen stand die Polizei vor meinem Haus und erklärten meiner ahnungslosen Mutter, die wie angewurzelt an der Haustür stand, was ich angerichtet hatte. An diesem Morgen ging es mir extrem schlecht und ich hatte furchtbare Schmerzen. Nun spürte ich auch deutlich die blauen Flecken an meinem Körper und stechende Kopfschmerzen. Nachdem die Polizei sich verzogen hatte, setzte sich meine Mutter auf den Bettrand. Am liebsten wollte ich im Boden versinken, da sie mich so besorgt und gleichzeitig erschrocken ansah. „Ich schäme mich so...“, sagte ich ihr leise und drehte meinem Kopf zur Fensterseite. "Schon gut..“. Sie streichelte langsam über meine Haare und ich wusste, dass sie sich große Vorwürfe machte. „Werd erst einmal wieder gesund...“, fügte sie leise hinzu, während sie nun den Raum, verließ. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, drehte ich mich in ihre Richtung: „Es tut mir Leid.“ Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und erwidert mit einem: „Das weiß ich doch.“ Beruhigt, konnte ich einschlafen... Es vergingen einige Tage, aber meine Schmerzen ließen nicht nach. Auch als der Arzt zum untersuchen kam und mir verschiedene Schmerzmittel gab, wurden sie einfach nicht besser.< Ich hörte meine Mutter immer besorgt telefonierend im Nebenzimmer. Manchmal weinte sie sogar. Doch alles veränderte sich. Eines Tages kam sie nicht wie gewohnt in mein Zimmer, dabei wollte ich ihr mitteilen, dass es mir besser also sonst ginge und freute mich schon auf ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Verunsichert, wo sie bleibt, wartete ich, bis es schließlich schon dämmerte. Ich konnte nicht mehr weiter abwarten und hievte mich hoch an das Bettgerüst entlang. Ich dachte nach, wie lange es schon her war, dass ich auf eigenen Füßen stand. Schwindelnd griff ich nach der Türklinke und öffnete diese leise. Es kann auch einfach nur sein, dass meine Mutter sich auf das Sofa gelegt hatte, weil sie so erschöpft von der Arbeit war. Ich schlenderte, wenn man das Schlendern nennen konnte, eher wackelte zur Treppe und krallte mich ans Geländer. Alles war stockdunkel. Obwohl es grade erst dämmerte, fühlte es sich an, als würde ich mich in einem dunklen Raum verlieren. Nur wenige Lichtstrahlen leuchteten durch die herunter gerollten Fensterladen. Ich verstummte, als ich plötzlich einige Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Die Treppe klirrte als ich hinabstieg, um nachzugucken. Ich näherte mich langsam in Richtung Sofa. Als ich in der Küche stand, wurde mir ganz unwohl. Es ist, als würde mich eine Person beobachten. Auf einmal sah ich etwas Helles aufblitzen und klammerte mich von der einen Wand bis zur anderen Wand. „Der Fernseher läuft?“, murmelte ich überrascht. Von der Küche aus konnte ich eine Silhouette erkennen. Das musste bestimmt Mom sein, redete ich mir ein und rief sie, während ich versuchte, zu ihr zu gehen. „Mom... ich glaube es geht mir wieder besser“, lachte ich. Aber sie regte sich nicht. „Mom?“ Ich wurde immer lauter. „Hey, Mom!?“ Schließlich stand ich vor ihr. Mein Hals wurde ganz trocken und rau. Ich schreckte zurück, als ich sie ansah. Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht und ein Kotzreiz übergab mein Gemüt. Meine Mutter war so furchtbar zugerichtet, dass ich sie selber kaum erkennen konnte. Überall lief das Blut nur so aus ihren Wunden... nein... es war, als wenn ihr die Haut abgezogen wurde. Gliedmaßen fehlten und waren überall auf Boden und Sofa verteilt. Von ihren Fingern, konnte man kaum noch den Knochen erkennen. Ihre Augen wurde entfernt, genauso wie ihre Zähne. Auch die Zunge war fort. So saß meine Mutter dort, im dunklen Zimmer und starrte mir ins Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht, was ich in dem Moment fühlen sollte. Ich bemerkte nur einen dumpfen Schlag auf meinen Hinterkopf und das Fallen auf dem Blut getränkten Boden. Da kam es schon wieder, dieses Gefühl, aber diesmal, diesmal erdrückte es mich förmlich. „Zerstöre....“ Ich wachte schlagartig auf und mein Kopf schmerzte noch schlimmer als vorher. Als ich um mich sehen wollte, bemerkte ich, dass mir die Augen zugebunden wurden. Nicht nur das, meine Hände wurden gefesselt. Das Einzige, was ich hörte, waren Schritte, die auf mich zukamen. Ich hatte panische Angst und zitterte am ganzen Leib, als die Person direkt vor mir stand und mich wahrscheinlich anstarrte. Er zog mich nach oben. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht wehren, weil ich zu schwach war. Mit seinen eiskalten Händen berührte er mein Gesicht und riss den Verband von meinen Augen. Nun konnte ich den Mörder meiner Mutter sehen... er war wahrscheinlich das Letzte, was ich je sehen werde. Mein Herz pochte, als ich ihn betrachtete und ich blickte geschockt in seine Augen: „D-duuuu!?“ Es war der Mann, welchen ich versehentlich angerempelt hatte. Er blitze mich mit seinen Augen an wie damals, und obwohl es dunkel war, konnte ich sein grinsendes Gesicht erahnen. „So eine junge Puppe hat ich echt schon lange nicht mehr. Schade um dein Gesicht, es ist wirklich hübsch... vielleicht sollte ich es mir abziehen und an die Wand hängen, direkt neben deine Mutter“, lachte er mich an und schlug mich gegen die Wand. Nur der Gedanke an meiner Mom ließ mich erschaudern... ich wünschte ich hätte sie retten können, und so lag ich den ganzen Tage in meinem Zimmer und sie wurde direkt einen Raum unter mir brutal ermordet. Ich verstummte, als der Kerl mit einer blutverschmierten Schere ankam. An dieser Schere hing noch das Auge meiner Mutter. Der Mörder bemerkte, dass ich die Schere anstarrte und nahm das Auge und schmiss es vor meine Füßen, um dann drauf zu treten. „Moooooom!“, schrie ich. „Mooom... BITTE... GEH NICHT!“ Tränen liefen nur so aus meinen Augen und als er die Füße hochnahm und ich eine roten, schleimigen Blutfleck als Hinterlassung sah, senkte ich meinen Kopf. „Aber natürlich... es ist alles nur ein Traum...“, stotterte ich. „Das ist die einzige Erklärung... genau, wenn ich ihn einfach umbringe, wird alles wieder gut." Ich fühlte, wie das Stechen nachließ und neue Energie in mich floss „Zerstören... zerstören... zerstören... zerstören... zerstören...“, wiederholte ich pausenlos. Die Person zog mich erneut hoch. Laut seines Gesichausdruckes war er aber nicht gerade erfreut, denn dieser guckte mich überrascht an, als ich ihn anlächelte. „Nun mach schon... Bitte stech zu. Ich möchte auch dieses Gefühl haben...“, lachte ich ihn weiter an und er ließ auf einmal los, sodass ich wieder zu Boden fiel. Aber nun stand ich von alleine auf und ging langsam zu ihm mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, bis ich dicht vor ihm stand. „Bitte... quäle mich." Der Mann rammte die Schere in Richtung meines Gesichtes und traf mein Auge. Ich tippelte zurück und hielt mein Auge fest. Aber ich empfand Nichts. Gar Nichts! „Ja, mehr...“ Ich raffte mich wieder auf und ging zu ihm. Die Schere steckte noch immer in mein Auge und ich fühlte wie der Mann anfing zu zittern, da stoppte ich und guckte zur Seite. „Mom... lass uns diesen Mann töten...“, es waren die letzten Worte, bis der Wahnsinn mich komplett übernahm. Ich nahm langsam die Schere aus meinem Auge und hielt diese dem Typ ans Gesicht. Er versuchte, sie weg zu schlagen, aber ich war schneller und brach ihm seine Hand. Blitzschnell tauchte ich hinter ihm und rammte das Messer in einem perfekten 90° Grad Winkel in die Seite. Er schrie. Ich lachte. Noch nie in meinem Leben, war ich so glücklich. Mit meiner geliebten Mutter an meiner Seite könnte ich alles erreichen. Mein Opfer '' knickte ein und spuckte Blut. "Keine Angst..." Ich sreichelte seinen Kopf "Ich habe keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt, denn sonst. . wer spielt sonst mit Mom und mir?" Seine Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen und grade, als er versuchte mich anzugreifen, konterte ich mit einem Hieb in sein Gesicht, sodass er ein paar Meter weit flog. „Wow, diese Kraft... Danke Mutter!“, schrie ich in das leere dunkle Zimmer. Ich näherte mich der widerwärtigen Person und setze mich auf ihn drauf. Diesmal umschloss ich die Schere mit beiden Händen und fing an, auf ihn einzustechen. Erst einmal, dann zweimal, dann dreimal, dann vielmal. Irgendwann wurde er ganz leise und sagte nichts mehr. „Nanu... schon tot?“ Ich rührte leicht mit der Spitze der Schere in seinen Wunden. „Hihihi. Das fühlt sich an, wie Wackelpudding...“, spottete ich und bemerkte nun, dass er wirklich tot war. Ich stach ihm nur noch schnell die Augen aus und schmiss diese gegen die Wand, nachdem ich meinen Spielkameraden einen Abschiedskuss gab. „Mom... wir müssen gehen." Ich nahm die Schere und verschwand inmitten der eisigen Nacht, die mich in ein Monster verwandelt hatte. ''„Eilmeldung! Die Polizei ermittelt noch immer in dem Mordfall von vor einem Monat, als zwei unidentifizierte Leichen gefunden wurden. Nach Aussagen der Polizei wird es auch noch dauern, den Täter zu finden. Bis dahin wird der Killer "Cutter" bezeichnet...“ „Also wirklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, mal so geehrt zu werden. Ist der Name nicht wunderschön, Mom?“ thumb|300px|Das ist Cutter. by NecoRose Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen